


My Eyes Are Brown and It's Backwards Anyway

by Mercy



Series: Roadtripverse [3]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Music, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <i>One Day We'll Look Back And...</i>, Belfast 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Are Brown and It's Backwards Anyway

"Dan."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"You awake?"   
  
"Apparently."   
  
"What's your favourite song?"   
  
"It's called 'There's a Strange Man In My Bed Who Won't Shut Up and Let Me Sleep.'"   
  
"You think I'm strange?"   
  
"You know you're strange."   
  
"Well?"   
  
"' [I'm Only Sleeping](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETO3YfDKEI4) .'"   
  
"Dan."   
  
"' [Farewell and Goodnight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPBg7_M4gwA) .'"   
  
"Fuck off, I've read your Billy Corgan rant."   
  
"' [Panic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AlH2oYedfk) .'"   
  
"Low blow, Ashcroft."   
  
"For that, I'll wake up."   
  
"Feels like you already--"   
  
"We'll just pretend you made a horrible pun here and move on, shall w-- fuck, do that again."   
  
"This?"   
  
"That's...I mean with your thumb on the...ah. That's...fine too."   
  
"Yeah? You like that?"   
  
" _Yes._ "   
  
"I'll suck you off if you tell me."   
  
"Jones...fuck, tell you what?"   
  
"Your favourite song."   
  
"Are you still on about that? Move your fucking leg, I can't reach."   
  
"I wanna know."   
  
"So you can turn it inside-out with noise?"   
  
"You rather I wrote you a postcard?"   
  
"Bastard, stop... _stopping."  
  
_ "Tell me and I will."   
  
"I don't know. ' [Pressure Drop](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l3sa-oR-Io) ' or something."   
  
"That's well boring."   
  
" _I'm_ well boring. Either fucking... _do_  something or--"   
  
"Is it something horrible? The Spice Girls?"   
  
"It's fucking  ['Pale Blue Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nir4BnNIFmg) ,' all right?"   
  
"...Aw, Dan."   
  
"Since I was  _ten._  It's nothing to do with you."   
  
"My eyes're more of a duck-egg sorta blue anyway."   
  
"But you  _do_  make me mad."   
  
"Think y'mean drive you mad."   
  
"It's going that way. Are you going to...?"   
  
"Since I promised and all."   
  
" _Jones_ ."


End file.
